


Come and Get me [Eng]

by Graceful_Panda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Panda/pseuds/Graceful_Panda
Summary: So, this is the same as the other one BUT in English.In this story we will see through Reyna's eyes how our favorite ship started after the victory against Gaea.I ignore the Trials of Apollo because I haven't read it.Enjoy =)
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 6





	Come and Get me [Eng]

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me that Google translate butchered the translation (how surprising...) so now I managed to make it and not change it too much. It was a long time coming.  
> Thank you, Theyna_Shipper =)

I wake up with my alarm doing its work, groaning I turn it off with the back of my hand, I stand up stretching and I walk up to the wardrobe, opening it I get a clean Camp Jupiter shirt, a pair of pants and then I go to the bathroom undoing my braid, I prepare the shower and in the meanwhile I redo my braid, once the water is hot enough I get under it watching out for the hair and I rinse myself quickly.

When I walk out I dress myself with the chosen outfit and, going back to my bedroom, I fetch my gladius and my breastplate, not forgetting my new Aegis (the cloak so to speak, after Athena improved it), before I get out something captures my attention: a blue rose is sitting on my desk; as I take it I smell immediately its scent and at once I think of one person, but I cross out the option right away even though I keep the flower, I place it in a mug on which is written "Praetor #1" and I fill it with water; eventually I walk out of my room and I go to have breakfast with the legion and afterwards to carry out my chores as praetor (so basically fixing the mess Octavian caused in my absence...).

At lunchtime I hear some noise coming from behind a barrack, curious, I follow it and I understand that someone is talking but at my arrival I see only Jason, he's red in the face and he has a white rose in a hand, I am going to ask him if it was him to get the other one in my room, but he precedes me by saying, "No, it's not me. I have Piper and it's more than enough," he gives me the rose and goes on, "This is from another person and we think that you should get it in some water," I nod, "See you at lunch, Reyna." I watch him walk away while I am still confused.

As I go back to my room, I get the rose in the water and I am walking out when I notice something, on the roses there are some signs, some letters are repeating themselves on the petals of both _W-A_...

"Who knows what they want to tell me, and who wants to talk with me..." I murmur walking out.

I reach the mess hall so I lie down on my triclinium coming up with thousands of questions while I eat; I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice Dakota coming up to me during desert, when I do he gives me a red rose, accepting it I notice white signs on its petals and then I see Dakota winking at me, _I sincerely hope it's not him..._ a N is on its petals; when I get back to my room I leave it with the others, _W-A-N..._

I huff then I look at the three roses, they are in three different colors, blue, white and red, thanks to my limited knowledge in the language of flowers I know that the red roses are a sign of love and passion, while the whites and blues I don't really know; I look at the three flowers confused and I try to find a link or a meaning but I only get a stronger head ache, I sit at my desk and I place my head on my hands for a moment before I sit straighter to start working on the paperwork.

Someone interrupts my concentration knocking on my door so I look up from my work saying, "Come in."

Piper walks in and I glance at her curiously, from behind her back she gets in front of her a blue rose, I take it and she asks me smiling, "How's it going?"

"I got a head ache while trying to understand the sense of all this."

She smiles bigger and she says, "Maybe you should relax. I don't think it's a declaration of war."

_You never know... Octavian ripped apart poor innocent plush toys and he even got crazy, almost managing to destroy both camps..._ I focus on the daughter of Aphrodite who asks, "May I do something for you?"

_Is disappearing an option?_ "Yes, please. Could you bring me a vase? I doubt I can keep the roses in a mug, that I would use to drink my hot chocolate." she nods and she gets out of my room _Finally!_

_S_ he comes back a little later telling me, "I found this in the main hall and it's already filled... and with another rose, I think this one is from your sister."

I stand up quickly and I fetch the vase with a hand, pushing the girl out of my room with the other and I say, "Thank you, see you later." I hear her laughing but I ignore it in favor to study the rose, it's white and it has another N on its petals, I frown and then I grab a sheet of paper and I write the letters I found, once I've done it I get out of the principia. "I hope all of this ends soon, at least I could sleep in peace." I mutter.

I am walking by the barracks when I hear various curses and I recognize the voice as the one of the Spanish elf, Valdez, I see him walking out of the forge, in which he presumably works with the sons or descendants of Vulcano/Hephaestus, and I see a rose in his belt, he comes up to me as he cleans his hands from the grease. "Arellano—"

"Ramirez-Arellano, please."

"Rara." I glare at him and I believe that I scared him since he gets pale in the face.

"Anyway, they told me to give this to you, you know what to do." he gives me the red rose when we hear someone shouting.

"Leo, wait up!" his girlfriend, Calypso, is running up to us. _How odd to think they are together. Who knows how much pity she must have felt to get with him._

_S_ he reaches us and says, "We mixed our roses! Oh, hello praetor."

"Calypso." I greet her with a nod.

She gives me a blue rose and tells me, "I'll give you a tip: read them in the order in which they are given to you. The boss would be unhappy if I told you anything else."

"Okay, thank you anyway. I got that earlier."

"Better be sure." I internally sigh and I thank them.

Getting back to my room I write the letters and even after I read them in order I don't understand, I walk out of the room I notice the hour, since it's not that late I go the main hall of the principia and I start to play absentmindedly with Aurum and Argentum, cordially repaired by Leo after the victory against Gaea.

I hear heavy footsteps approaching and a little later Frank and Hazel walk in with a rose each, his it's white while her's red.

"Guys, could you tell me who is it? I'm dying of curiosity!"

"I'm sorry, but if we told you..." Frank shivers and he shifts in a iguana, I look at him curiously while he gets back to normal. "Sorry, it still happens even if rarely," he mumbles red in the face.

Hazel decides to continue his sentence and tells me, "That person would hurt us if we told you something. She's scarier than you, sorry to tell you this."

I sigh nodding. "Fine, understood. But can you at least tell me that I can trust you? That you wouldn't sell me to an ordinary person?"

Hazel starts laughing and Frank smiles. "You helped us when we needed it and you didn't know us. This person, we all think, is perfect for you" they smile and their words comfort me.

"Thank you, you took a weight from my shoulders and augmented my head ache." they laugh walking out, I smile a little and then I go taking the roses to the others after I wrote their letters, an O and a U; I read again the message and I frown. _Whoever you are, know that you are making a very risky move... but a very intriguing one._ I smile thinking of a certain person who I haven't seen for quite some time.

The evening is getting closer, I take off my breastplate but I keep the sword, I walk towards the stables to check but as I get out I see Will and Nico, they are particularly in bad mood, both of them, and this makes me suspicious. Will seems to be limping and I notice that both have a rose in hand, as Will sees me he says, "We are not angry with you, but with person that did this to us."

Then Nico adds, "Read first Will's one and after this is done, I hope I can have my revenge."

I notice some bruises on Will's arm and I raise an eyebrow, surprised. _Alright, Nico will have his revenge_. I glance at the roses and I read T and W, when they free themselves of the flowers they turn around and walk away, hand in hand.

When I get out of my room for the thousandth time, I see that's almost dinner time, but while I am walking down the street I see a silhouette against the sun running towards me and after a few seconds I recognize Percy, he stops suddenly in front of me and gives me a hand, I notice he's very scruffy looking... or at least, more than usual, and he tells me in panic-mode. "You almost made it, resist, they told me to tell you. And save me from their fury!" he starts running again while I watch him, I shake my head and then I study the red rose “/” I ignore his strange behavior and I go to have dinner.

As I sit down on my seat, I keep the rose next to me and I am starting to eat when someone throws themselves by my side, turning around I watch unimpressed Gwen while she gives me a blue rose. "You don't know how much I like seeing you confused and curious."

I scoff and I reply, "I'm not confused..."

"Reyna, I know you. You're dying of frustration," she stands up, "Soon it will end, resist." she goes away so I look at the letter M, I smell it and I admit that now it's in my top 3 of my favorite smells.

I finish my dinner and I return to the principia, I smile writing down the letters and then I rearrange the bouquet of roses and I admit that I like it, even if a little too French for my taste, I read the sentence and I ask myself if it's really the person I think it is; in a second moment I decide to go to the Greeks' bonfire.

On the way there, I bump into Annabeth and I smile kindly at her, she replies in kind and she comes to my side as we walk. "How are you?"

"It could be better. Someone is sending me particular roses with a message and I have an idea on who it is and I imagine you know that, since you have that smile that's a clue in itself and you are not so naive."

She laughs and replies, "Your words flatter me, but believe me, I know as much as you do about this. I may know who is the mandator, but I can only make an educated guess as to the message but I don't want to. And I can't know it, it's frustrating! I thought we trusted each other!" I smile amused as we walk.

When we reach the bonfire I see the others, Frank and Hazel are together like the lovebirds they are, Nico and Will are playing cards with the Stolls, Leo and Calypso... I don't see them and honestly I don't even want to know, Jason and Piper instead are more or less like the Frazel; I notice Percy alone and it seems he's waiting for Annabeth, she turns to me and she gives me a white rose. "Someone told me to send you to the Garden of Bacchus." I accept the rose and I rethink about the message, I bid goodbye to Annabeth as I fast walk to the gardens.

When I reach them, I look around me but I don't see anyone, I sigh and then I get close to the fountain, I look at my reflection then to the camp and New Rome.

"You know, I always wondered myself what you liked about these gardens." I turn around and I hit the person by istinct, too bad that they are tall and that it's Thalia.. and that I hit her face a little bit too hard, enough to make her fall back; she keeps her hand on her eye while the other has a red rose.

"Thalia?!"

She smiles and asks, "Who else did you think it was?"

I help her up and I uncover her eye to check I didn't leave a sign too evident. "I'm sorry, but you took me by surprise and I—" she laughs and it calms me a little.

"Don't worry, I got worse while I was with the Hunters."

Silence falls upon us and then I ask, "'Was'?"

"I asked Artemis to set me free, even if that made my heart cry, parting ways from who I think is a real family."

I notice the rose on the ground and I pick it up reading what's in her petals. "Do you know what the roses mean? The blue means mystery and wisdom. The white is sign of pure and spiritual love, while the red means... love and passion."

"Thalia? Why did you leave the Hunters and are telling me this?"

"..."

"Thals?"

"Is it possible you are as dense as Percy?"

I look at her confused and I ask, "What? But... why?"

She huffs exasperated and tells me, "Think back on the roses... and about that, I asked help from a daughter of Demeter."

I do as told and then realization hits me like a train and I ask, "Wanna go out with me? That's what you said?"

She smiles and exclaims, "Yes, Reyna! Finally you got it!"

"You.. it was really you the one sending me the roses?"

She nods and says, "I planned everything in a few weeks, You can't deny that together we are a formidable couple in battle and I was wondering if... maybe... you would give me a chance and explore this particular... er... relationship together? So... would you like to go out with me?"

Initially she starts off as her confident self but the longer she talks she gets shyer and shyer and it makes me smile, I take her and I ask, "May I tell you two things?"

"Even three, if you want."

I smile and I pull her to me. "Perfect. Yes, idiot." we laugh and she leans on me, her head on my shoulder as we embrace.

"But I am your idiot."

"Even this is true."

We stay silent for a minute and then she asks, "Do you wanna go to the bonfire with the others?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could play cards for a little while," as she steps back I look at her eye, it's a little black, but nevertheless she smiles and, as she grabs my hand, we walk together out of the Gardens of Bacchus, "May I ask you two things?"

"Yep, of course."

"First: never again try to talk formally with me, leave that to me."

She chuckles and replies, "Done, it was so embarrassing."

We laugh and then I glance at her as I ask, "And what did you do to Will and Percy?"

She smirks and while she brings me closer to place her arm around my shoulders she answers, "Nothing you need to know, Reyrey.".


End file.
